Meeting you again
by Alyss Ember
Summary: After 8 years Natsume and Mikan meets again, but wait- Another person comes! And... he looks like who!  rr.. find out! Natsume/Mikan Ruka/Hotaru Aoi/Oc ;D
1. Chapter 1

GOING HOME..

Note:I don't own any characters in this story okay!

"Mikan! C'mon hurry up we're going to be late for our flight!" my mom reminded me. It's been 8 years since I left the academy. I miss them all even permy. Especially Hotaru, Ruka and… Natsume. My mom and I decided to go back to Tokyo. We planned to visit jii-chan. But I'm also looking forward to, even though it might not happen, see everyone.

We left the house and headed to the airport. I waited for about an hour to ride the plane. Finally, we gave our tickets and went to our seats. I was seated near the window. I looked at the clouds. I remembered everything as if it were just yesterday. A tear rolled down my cheek but I brushed it off quickly so that my mom won't notice it. I got bored so I read a book. I could somehow relate to it. It was about this girl who had to leave everyone to save her own life. She had to leave her beloved..

Okay… I was too emotional. I closed the book. I just listened to my ipod. The song I was listening to was Mary's Song by Taylor swift.

'Take me back to the house in the backyard tree

You said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me..

But you never did… you never did…'

Huh… everything I do reminds me of the past. Ugh! Its so annoying. I hate it.

Because it hurts every time I think that I left everyone just because of my safety..

To be honest, I regret it.. A LOT. I hope they are all safe after what had happened when I left them all fighting for theirs and my safety. I wasn't able to help them. Instead of fighting alongside them I chose to escape. I hope they would find it in their hearts to forgive me.

Enough of those "emotional" stuff. Anyway, I slept for a bit. I felt someone nudge me. "Mikan. Please wake up we have arrived." My mom woke me up. After we stayed at the airport to have snacks we went to jii-chan's house.

We didn't tell grandpa that we were coming 'coz we wanted to surprise him. We rode a taxi going to grandpa's house. He just wanted to stay there. Even though its already very old. We paid the taxi and knocked on the door. We heard footsteps coming towards the door. An old man opened the door. "Yes? Who is-" he was very surprised to see us. He hugged me and mom. He led us inside. He made us tea. "I've missed you two a lot. Where have you been all these years? Eight years ago, the academy told me that Yuka fetched you." He asked. "Um.. it's a long story.." my mom replied. He told us his life after I went to the academy. And we also shared some stories about what happened after mom "fetched" me from the academy.

"Oh and Mikan a year ago a guy came looking for you here. But I told him you didn't live here anymore." A guy? I wonder.. no it couldn't possibly be him..

"Did you ask his name grandpa?" maybe I'm wrong..

"Yes. He said it was.. Natsume." GASP! So it was him.

"In fact, he always visited me. That's why I don't get so lonely here. And he called me yesterday." WHAT! My mouth dropped open.

"What did he say?"

"He invited me to come to a picnic party. He said I can invite more because there would only be four of them. So can I bring you two along?" WHOA! The Natsume I knew doesn't even care to talk to anybody that much.

"Oh sorry but I can't. I have to do some important things tomorrow." My mom apologized

"Then you Mikan?"

Somehow I didn't want to and at the same time I want to. Deep in my heart I know that I want to see them. I have decided..

"Sure gramps.."

That night, I wasn't able to sleep. 'What if they hate me?' 'NO. They don't hate you' These thoughts kept fighting in my head. I got excited and nervous at the same time. 'I'll be able to see them again.. and him too..' Finally, I was able to sleep.

please review this is my first one so yah...


	2. Chapter 2

THE MEETING..

I woke up early the next morning. 'Oh my gosh! I didn't prepare my things.'

I crammed to my closet and threw all my clothes at my bed. 'Which one.. which one..' I went through all my clothes. 'Ah! This one.' I picked a summer dress that was yellow. I took a bath then I wore my hair in their usual way, pigtails. 'Ugh! I'm TOO nervous!' my hands were shaking. 'Its ok. Don't worry..' I comforted myself. But I'm also very excited. C'mon who wouldn't be?

"Mikan, C'mon! You wouldn't want to be late." My grandpa said

"Coming jii-chan!" I said.

I made sure not to forget to bring the food for the picnic. Grandpa and I got a taxi. Somehow I got curious…

"Hey, gramps?"

"Yah?"

"What's the guy that you talked about yesterday like?"

"Oh Natsume? Well, he doesn't really share his emotions and feelings to others. But he is really a very helpful guy. He helps me out a lot even though he doesn't really smile a lot even though we knew each other for more than 8 years now. He's really a cool guy yah know. Many girls liked him but he rejected them all. Once I asked him why, he told me he didn't like any of them and he.. Well, I didn't quite hear that part 'coz he whispered it and it was too noisy because we were at the market that time. But all in all he's really a very nice person."

He's still the same as ever.. He was like that since I knew him. Well, maybe even before I knew him. And until now, he's still famous among girls.. [sigh]

"Oh. Yah.. I think he really is a very nice person."

"Um… gramps.. are we almost there?"

"Yes. I guess so. Oh we're here!"

Ba-dump. Ba-dump. My heart was beating hard. 'Well.. this is it.' I told myself.

We stopped near a forest. I wasn't really surprised though. When we were young we used to do that too.

We didn't get lost because they put signs. It was probably Hotaru 'coz some of them just pop out of nowhere. Well, I distract jii-chan that's why he doesn't notice them.

"I think we're almost there." Grandpa said

THUMP! THUMP! Oh my gosh! Here it goes again.

"Mikan, wait here for a while okay I'll just check if they're near."

"Ok."

Grandpa left.

I heard a noise. It's like someone passed a bush. Okay, maybe I'll check it out for a while. I walked to a bush. I went around it. [GASP!]

"AAAHHH!" I screamed as I fell. It was a TRAP!

BAAM!

"Ouch! That hurt."

I heard someone run towards the trap.

He looked down. He looked familiar... [Gasp!]

"Miss are you okay? Wait, here, hold on to this rope." He told me

I held tightly. He pulled me up. Good thing I wasn't that heavy. Ugh! My hair is ruined. Now, it's not tied anymore because when I fell my tie got lost.

"I'm very sorry miss, that wasn't meant to-"

He cut whatever he was going to say when I looked up.

"No.. it couldn't possibly be! Miss, is it possible that your name is Mikan?"

[GASP]

"How did you kno- [GASP!] Ruka! Is that you?"

"YES! This is unbelievable! Is that really you Mikan!"

"Yup."

He hugged me.

"Um..Ruka?"

"Oh. Right sorry."

He let me go.

"Oh grandpa!"

"Huh…?"

"Oh I meant, I think jii-chan is already worried about me."

I went back to the place where grandpa told me to wait and Ruka went back to the picnic place.

"Ah! Mikan. Where have you been? They're all waiting."

"Sorry, I got trapped."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." I smiled

Grandpa and I went to the picnic place.

"Mikan!" someone called out to me.

I looked. I saw Ruka and..

"Aoi-chan! You've grown so much. How are you?"

"I'm fine Mikan. You?"

"Yup. Still the same."

"HOTARU!" I shouted

I ran to her and hugged her immediately. To my surprise she hugged me back. She usually hits me.

"Hey, Mikan." She said

But somehow I got disappointed. He wasn't there.

"Um..uh..where's-"

"You must be looking for Natsume, right?"

I was shy to admit it but..

"Um.. well.. yah.."

"Sorry Mikan, Natsume is probably late. Or there is also a possibility that he won't come." Ruka said

"Oh… right.." I said

Everybody chatted with each other. Ruka became a vet and Aoi became his assistant. Hotaru became known for her inventions. And Natsume.. well he just lived with his family and also he sleeps at Ruka's house most of the time, Aoi also stays there. I told them my trips.

"I'll just walk okay guys?" I said

Everybody nodded.

Well? How is it so far? I guess it ain't good enough, eh? haha


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter… have fun!

I walked through the forest. I remembered that Natsume used to sit on the branches of trees.

"[sigh] I guess we won't meet," I said

Suddenly, a pebble (I thought so) almost hit me on the head. Good thing it just passed my back. So I turned around and looked up.

I wasn't able to move. Crimson eyes were locked with mine. They were full of mysteries and a bit of, rather, also full of sadness and pain. Somehow, these expressed feelings depressed me. His dark hair was flowing as the wind was blowing through it. I'm very sure.

It is him.

For some reason, I looked away and started to run, away from him. Tears started to roll down my eyes. [I didn't know why though] When I thought I was far away from him I stopped. Boy was it a big mistake to stop! Someone from my back said…

"What are you doing?" he asked, with sarcasm in his voice.

My heart was beating fast. I looked down and ignored his question. He went a step closer to me.

"Don't dare come any closer!" I screamed

I glanced back. He looked hurt.

'Okay. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! Just a moment ago I was all sad because I thought I won't be able to see him. And NOW, I'm acting all mean towards him.' I thought to myself.

I decided to apologize. I turned around.

"umm.. Sorry about tha-" I stopped what I was about to say. He was now so close to me. I don't know how he did that. Even if I warned him not to, he still went close to me. So close that when I looked up, I can feel his breath. He hugged me.

"Mikan. I lost you once, I will make sure that, that will never happen again," he whispered in my ear.

His words overwhelmed my heart. They comforted me. It took all the regrets away. I cried. I wanted to get rid of the pain I felt. He patiently waited for me to stop crying.

After sometime, I stopped. But he didn't set me free from his arms.

"Um… Natsume…" He realized that he was hugging me too much. He let go. I'm not quite sure but when he looked away, I think he was blushing.

'Oh. It's already late.' I thought

"I think we should go back now. It's getting late," I said

"huh… uh… yah we should," he answered. And glanced at me.

There was a change in his expression. The pain and sadness were lost. Happiness was written on them.

"What? Are you coming or not?" he complained

Well, he is the same old Natsume, still cold.

We walked together to the area. When he suddenly held my hand, tightly.

"I'm never letting go of this hand. Not ever." He said out of the blue

I was surprised. But I felt happy when he said this. I leaned at his shoulder. I felt safe and warm. He always made me feel like this. Even when we were still in the academy.

"Natsume…"

"hm..?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy you're here with me now."

"hmm.." he chuckled

We went back to the picnic area.

"Mikan-chan! Onii-san! Good, good you found him!" Aoi-chan said happily

Everybody looked at the both of us. Only jii-chan was shocked. I didn't notice that I was still grabbing him by his arm. I let go. I blushed.

"You know each other? Mikan, why didn't you tell me?" he complained

"Sorry grandpa.." I apologized

"Grandpa, their soul mates." Hotaru whispered to jii-chan. I didn't hear it.

Grandpa nodded, his mouthed "oh". He smiled at me.

"What?" I complained.

"Nothing. Hm.. hm.. hm.." he chuckled

"Hotaru! What did you tell jii-chan!" I begged with puppy-dog eyes.

"That doesn't work on me Mikan." She said plainly.

"Heehee… still the same Hotaru." I hugged her so much.

I didn't care if she was hitting me. I only cared to be with her. My Hotaru. My best friend. To my surprise, she suddenly stopped hitting me.

"I missed you Mikan." And hugged me too.

"… ME TOO!"

"Well, let's go Mikan." Grandpa said

"Ok grandpa."

Everybody, except for Natsume who looked at me with those crimson eyes, waved and said bye.

"See you guys!" I said and waved back.


	4. Chapter 4

Grandpa and I were going home.

"Um.. Grandpa, I'll just buy something, ok?" I said

"Sure. But it's getting cold, and my body can't take it." He said

"Um.. then I'll just bring you home first okay?"

"Okay. You sure? I could go on my own you know."

"No, I'll bring you home."

I brought grandpa home and left.

"Huh.. I have to buy food. I promised mom that I'll bring home fruits." I told myself

I went to the market.

"hmm? Apples… grapes… mangoes… bananas… oranges… I guess that's all."

I was on my way to the cashier when I glanced at someone. He had dark hair. His eyes were crimson. But he wasn't Natsume. 'huh? Who was that guy? He SERIOUSLY looked a lot like Natsume.' I thought

I went to the cashier and paid. My phone rang.

"hello.." I said

"oh hi Mikan, this is Aoi."

"Aoi! Wait how did you get my number?"

"Oh. I asked jii-chan. Haha."

"oh right. So why'd you call?"

"oh right. Are you busy next week?"

"No. Why?"

"Great! We were planning to bring you with us."

"huh? Where?"

"to this beach. It's for a whole week! Plus it's FREE! Isn't that AWESOME!"

"WOW! I'd love to come! How did it become free?"

"Hotaru. One of her anonymous admirers gave her five tickets for this. She didn't want to waste it. So… yah.."

"Oh. Hahaha."

"Your coming right?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Great! We'll pick you up on Sunday. That's… 2 days from now! I'm so excited. But I'm still forcing onii-san to come."

"oh."

"but don't worry he'd definitely come! Your coming! We don't want any other guys to get you right?"

"Hahaha"

"just kidding. Haha. Well that's all. Bye bye! Still have to force him."

"Yup! Good luck! Bye."

Natsume's POV

KNOCK! KNOCK! I opened the door.

"What? Your gonna force me to come with you even if I don-"

"Mikan's coming."

Oh. She's coming too? My sister really is strategic. Oh darn. If I say yes easily, she'd think that she can use Mikan a reason to obey her always.

"..So?"

"fine then. Don't come with us. Let's just see who'd be heart-broken when we come back. Hmph!"

"I still don- WHAT! What did you mean by that." I gave her my 'what-do-you-mean-tell-me-or-else' look.

My sister was way too brave to get scared of this. Argh!

"What I meant is… well… maybe Mikan will find HOTTER guys than you there."

This statement made my blood boil.

"FINE! I'll go." I said, I lost to her.

"Yey!" she said annoyingly.

Why does she ALWAYS win in fights like this! I'm her BIG brother!

'It's okay Natsume. You did the right choice. What if that WOULD happen. You can prevent it from happening.' A voice inside me said


	5. Chapter 5:who is he?

**Hey sorry if it took too long for me to update this… but well here you go…**

Who is he?

Mikan's POV

I waited outside. I brought 2 big bags with me. I wore a summer dress, again. A red one. It flowed down to my knees.

A car stopped in front of me. 'Whoa! A limo!' I thought. The door opened.

"Mikan-chan!" Aoi exclaimed

"Oh! Hi Aoi!" I smiled.

I went inside. The driver took my bags and put it in for me.

Natsume and Ruka were inside. Natsume was wearing beach shorts, a shirt and sunglasses. Ruka wore the same thing but without the sunglasses. Hotaru was in front. 'Aaww…' I thought. I expected that we could talk…

"Um… who owns the car?" I asked Aoi.

"Oh its-" Aoi was interrupted by Natsume.

"It's MINE." He said

"Oh. Right." I said

He looked straight at me. Even though he was wearing sunglasses. I would still know.

"What! You thought it was HOTARU'S!" it was obvious that he was annoyed.

"Um… well, yah…" I said nervously

'Don't burn the car. Don't burn the car' I prayed silently.

"Ts..!" he just turned around and stared out the window.

"S… sorry," I apologized.

"Don't worry Mikan-chan. Even though he's like that he will always forgive you." Aoi specified the 'you'. Which made me look at him.

"What! What're you looking at?" he complained. I think he blushed… nah… maybe I'm just hallucinating.

"Ruka-senpai? You okay?" Aoi chacked on Ruka.

"Huh… ah yah I'm alright." He replied

Aoi and I talked until she was tired and slept. I was looking out the window. I glanced at a window of the car beside us.

'huh…?' I saw a guy with dark hair like Natsume's and, when he glanced outside, his eyes were also crimson. I checked Natsume.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry again…I was REALLY busy these past few months… :((**

He was looking out the window.

Suddenly, he turned his head towards me.

"What?"

"umm.. no..nothing" I turned my head.

I wonder who he was. He looked so much like Natsume.

N POV

I looked at Mikan. She was now sleeping.

I wonder why she looked awhile ago.

I kept looking at her. She's so calm.

"Hmm…Natsume?.." I think she's dreaming –wait—she's dreaming of… me?

"…Hmm.. your not… Who are you… Rai… I don't know you.."

Wait she's not dreaming of me. She's dreaming of… of… who was it again… Rai?

My blood is boiling.

WHO THE HELL IS HE?

I took a deep breath and calmed myself down.

I WILL find out... soon enough.

Normal POV

They finally arrived after a long time of travelling.

"Yippee!" Aoi exclaimed.

Everybody got out of the car.

"Hmm.. I guess accepting the tickets weren't so bad at all." Hotaru said

Mikan looked at the place. She was filled with awe.

"… WOW."

Natsume kept on glancing at her.

M POV

This place is INCREDIBLE!

I noticed that Natsume kept on staring at me.

I wonder why though.

His eyes looked like they're confused.

Did I do something? I don't remember… at all.

I decided to talk to him.

"Natsume…" on second thoughts, he wanted me to talk to him.

"Mikan let's talk. Just the two of us. Please."

"Um… sure. I was going to ask you the same thing anyway."

N POV

I asked her to come and talk with me for a bit.

I just can't stand being so curious.

Especially about her.

I cleared my throat.

"Mikan. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you remember your dream a while ago?"

"Umm… no. Why? Did.. did I do or say something weird?"

Her face looked worried. She doesn't remember. I guess I can relax.

For now.

"No. It's nothing."

I smiled to assure her.

M POV

I wonder why he asked me that question.

But his smile always reassures me. I can relax… I think.

"Okay. I believe you."

"We should be going now." I added

"Umm.. yup, we should."

Natsume and I went inside together.

Normal POV

"Hey guys! Where've you two been?" Aoi asked Natsume and Mikan.

"We just talked, Aoi." Natsume said.

"OOOH. You two talked ALONE and TOGETHER. I feel relaxed now."

Aoi said sarcastically.

Natsume rolled his eyes.

"It's okay Aoi-chan. We just talked. No big deal." Mikan explained

Aoi sighed.

"I guess I can't help it then." Aoi smiled.

Mikan smiled at her back.

"Let's check out their rooms!" Aoi said

Pulling Mikan along with her.

"Where is Hotaru and Luka?"

"Oh. They're already there."

"Checking the rooms." She added

*****WENT TO THE ROOMS*******

"AWESOOOMMEE." Mikan exclaimed.

"I know right." Aoi agreed.

"Yah. I'll go check my room." Natsume said and left.

"I'll just go out and get some fresh air Aoi-chan."

"Okay. But please be careful."

"As always."

********MIKAN WENT OUTSIDE*********

Normal POV

Mikan walked outside on the shore.

She sighed.

"What a wonderful view of the ocean." She said.

Her hair was being blown by the wind.

Rai's POV

(by the way this is an o/c's POV, he'll have a great role)

I was walking by the shore.

Suddenly, I stopped. A beautiful scene caught my eye.

I saw this girl. Her blonde hair caressed by the wind. I don't know why, but every step I took closer to her, the more heart beats.

She was smiling and her innocent eyes were glistening across the glittering sea. I couldn't help but give a sigh of awe.

"Hi," I said, trying to stay cool

She turned and looked at me. My eyes widened. Was this image real? I thought.

She gasped as her eyes widened in shock and her mouth fell open.

"What is it?" I asked

I looked at her, confused at her reaction.

"Na… Natsume?" she asked.

My eyebrows furrowed.

"Who's Natsume?" I asked

"Wait—you're not? Who're—Wha-? OH! You were that guy in the car!" she said cheerfully

I just looked at her—more confused.

She saw me? When?

"Okay… I guess I… am?" I said

She innocently rubbed her eyes. And shook her head.

"Hi! My name is Mikan!" she said as she smiled brightly.

I looked away. I could feel a slight blush on my face.

"Are you okay?" she asked me worriedly

I was amused. I just had a wonderful idea.

"No. I think my head is aching," I lied as I faked a painful expression.

"What! Well, uh, c'mon! I have some medicines at the hotel in my bag," she said as she put my left arm over her shoulder and dragged me inside the hotel.

When we arrived there, she led me to the elevator. She pressed '6'. Well… that's one floor after my room! Lucky me.

She dragged me outside the elevator. She really is weird. She doesn't even know my name yet! How can she bring a stranger to her _bedroom_ like this?

But as we were walking, she stopped.

"What's wro-"

"Polka, wher have you—who the hell is he?" a guy that looked somehow exactly like me said in an angry tone

I stared at him in utter shock… he looked seriously like me. Who is this guy?

~0~

Like it?

I'm soooooo sorry for just updating now.

Sorry.

Please review, I will update if you will. Please.

I need encouragement.

Please.

Oh this chapter is dedicated to everyone who made my fanfic a favourite.

Thanks!

=)) u guys are awesome!

**I'M VERY SORRY ONCE AGAIN…. PLEASE FORGIVE ME.**


	7. Chapter 7:an unexpected rise of a rival?

_**HEY GUYS! I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS FANFIC. I feel really sad thinking that maybe you guys won't read anymore because I keep on updating soo late. I really can't help it. I am a busy person. Sorry. Please encourage me with your reviews! =)) I hope it isn't too much to ask though. ;P**_

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters here, except for Rai of course. :p

**NATSUME POV**

'_Who the hell is this guy? He… looks like… __**me!**__ What the hell?' _I thought as I looked at this guy in Mikan's ar- she's _holding _ him? AARRGGHH.

Calm down Natsume, calm down.

I noticed that he looked at me, shock clearly visible from his, like mine, crimson orbs.

"Who is _**he**_, Mikan?" I repeated as I glared at her

"I'll explain later, Natsume. Right now, he needs medicine," she said

She got her keys from her pockets – wait – she's bringing a _guy_ in her room! This girl! Seriously?

"Wait, don't even think about bringing a guy inside your room, Polka. I can't believe someone like you would do such an indecent act," I said and smirked

"I—I'm terribly sorry," she said worriedly

"That is not an indecent act, Mikan. It's only indecent for you if you're a perverted person," he said and secretly smirked at me, but I caught it

'_This guy! He does not know ANYTHING! Bastard! Stay calm… Stay calm'_

I smiled one of my rarest smiles.

"Well, pardon me, I wasn't thinking that. I was just worried that it was a more decent thing if an injured person was brought to a clinic or something, eh?" I said faking another innocent look

"Uh… um.. Y—yes.. Natsume-kun. Then would it be alright if I accompany him there?" she asked me innocently

Setting aside my pissed emotion, I looked at her, emotionless.

"Of course… not. I think it would be better if another person did it because Aoi-chan has been freaking out, looking for you," I said

"HA? Oh no!" she said and suddenly let go of the bastard.

"Ow," he cried

'_Tsk, like that can fool me.'_

"Oh! I'm so sorry…?" Mikan said, not finishing her statement

"You don't know him?" I asked furiously

"Well… um… [gulp] kind.. of," she answered and smiled

"I'm Rai Katsuri. Nice to meet you!" he said and turned to me

"She knows me," he added

I shot him a death glare which he countered with a smirk.

"Um… Natsume? Is it okay if I ask a favour?" she said

I didn't really care 'coz that idiot was getting on my nerves

"Hn," I said

"Then please take care of Katsuri-san for me! Thanks!" she said

"Katsuri-san, I'm sorry, but I have to rush to Aoi-chan," she said, bowed and rushed away

"Wai— Mikan!" I called out but it was too late

"Tch. So? I think you already know, right? That I'm just acting," he admitted

"Of course, only a person that dense would fall for your amateur acting skills," I said making sure that every word told him I hate him to the depths of hell

"Well, lucky for me, I met her," he said, keeping his cool

'_I hate this guy!'_

"Oh well, that was beginner's luck, as they say," I said

"Hm? Really? 'coz I thought it differently though,"

I looked—sorry—glared at him.

"I thought it was destiny's plan," he said

"Tsk. I never thought you believe in such a foolish thing,"

"Yes, it must be foolish, as you would say. However, being a fool, only means that I am a man worth to love and be loved, don't they say that only fools fall in love? Wait. That would mean you are a fool yourself, right?" he said

He turned and waved. I watched as he walked to the elevator door.

But before going in…

"Oh one more thing, better be careful of what you treasure the most from now on. You just don't know fate. It might have tricks that you don't even think possible,"

I'll let him off for now. But if he ever, _ever_ hits on her again. I'll be desperate enough to keep Mikan by my side always. Not leaving her, at all costs. Like I would give that poetic idiot, the pleasure of seeing me die, I will never give her up. I worked so hard to finally get my treasure.

"Hn," I said as I walked to Aoi's room

_**HEY GUUYS! THANKS FOR READING! PLS KEEP TUNING IN ON MY FANFIC. I'LL UPDATE! :**_


	8. Chapter 8:Feelings

_**HEY GUYS! I know, I know, you'll probably be yapping at me for updating after a century (yeah, I'm quite exaggerating). And for that, I'm truly sorry. And I appreciate that you guys are willing to read my story even with this condition. Haha! Okay enough of me emoting and stuff ^_^ well, here's what I came up with! Please enjoy :3 fufu**_

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Gakuen Alice ^_^ , but with an exception to Rai Katsuri :))

**Mikan's POV:**

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I looked at the time.

_1:30 am_

_Wow, when did I start waking up this early again? Oh well._

I got off my bed and grabbed my robe and walked towards the balcony. It was still dark outside and I could see the stars shining in the dark summer sky.

_I should wake up this early more often, I could see the stars and the constellations, I can pin point them even! The Ursa Major, otherwise known as the big bear, and inside it is the big dipper, then the Ursa Minor, the little bear and inside it the small dipper. I can see Orion too. I love the night sky._

**Natsume's POV:**

Until now, I still couldn't sleep. Honestly, I'm bothered by what he said although, I try not to think of it so much. Sigh. I walk around my room and headed for the balcony instead of just wandering around.

_Why? Why did she have to mee-_

I saw a beautiful sight. It was Mikan, she was staring at the night sky so lovingly I think I even feel the jealousy starting inside. It was a full moon, and its light reflected across her face. This scenery was sucking me inside. I was in a daze.

"_-me?"_

"_-atsume?"_

"_Natsume!"_

"_Huh?-uh-oh-I'm sorry, um, yeah, what were you saying?"_

"_Sigh, is something the matter? You were staring at me like you wanted to tell me something,"_

"_What? No, I don't have anything to say,"_

"_Well, then okay,"_

Silence.

Awkward Silence.

This is getting uncomfortable.

"_Natsume?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Do… do you hate me?"_

I look at her. She looked so regretful and melancholic. I felt as if my heart was getting ripped apart for she was crying.

I jump to her balcony. Good thing the balconies weren't separated so much.

"_Natsu-!"_

I touch her lips.

"_Mikan, there wasn't a day, even a second that I didn't think of you,"_

She blushed so much. She looked down, attempting to keep her eyes focused into mine.

But I lifted her chin up, I angled her face straight towards mine.

"_Look at me,"_

She hesitated, but still did it. Her eyes were as enchanting as they were when I first stared right through it.

"_Natsume, I…"_

"_Mikan, you're still wounded about the past, aren't you?"_

She nodded lightly.

"_You don't need to keep worrying about that. That's already in the past. It's just a mere memory Mikan. Right now, we're already in the present. The things in the past, we should make them lessons, but we shouldn't let it destroy us,"_

"_Natsume..,"_

Tears started to roll down her face. I put my arms around her and she leaned on my chest. I could feel her heart beating. There is nothing else that I want more than this. I want her here with me. As long as I can keep her safe, her and my family, nothing else matters.

"_And how can I hate you"_

"_Natsume…"_

**Mikan's POV**

_Natsume is here with me now. He said he doesn't hate me. That is enough for me._

He broke the embrace and faced me with those intoxicating crimson eyes. He leaned forward. He caressed my face with his hand.

_Its warm._

I held them closer to me.

"_Natsume..I…"_

He leaned closer. I could feel his breath.

…

_**KNOCK. KNOCK.**_

**Natsume's POV**

I was so close to her. I leaned in…

**KNOCK. KNOCK.**

Ugh.

Why now? Who'd be knocking at this hour?

Who dared disturb us?

"_Um… Natsume, I.. uh, I'll go get the door!"_

She stuttered and rushed to the door.

I close the door to her balcony and jumped back to mine.

_I really hate being disturbed. If this ever happens again, I don't care if all hell breaks lose._

**Mikan's POV**

I walk towards the door. My face was so flushed. The feeling still lingered within me. Natsume was about to… to… k-ki-ki-sssssssssssss me. God, please help me. My heart won't stop beating like crazy.

**KNOCK.**

**.KNOCK.**

I hurried to the door.

_Who'd come to my room at this late?_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"_Coming!"_

I opened the door.

"Ka-Katsuri-san?"

_**How was it? :)) I was sooo excited to write this! ^_^ I really do hope you enjoyed reading it. Well, there's one way to tell me ^_^ Sweet Reviews! **_

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**\/**


End file.
